The first generation of a skateboard is to mount wheels directly on a board so that skater may stand on top of the board and to skate on a flat and smooth surface. This design was attracted by skaters for a period of time. But later skaters were seeking for a skateboard which is capable of performing more figure skates, and therefore, a skateboard having three boards mounted on a pair of elongated rods were invented and manufactured. However, this skateboard has a larger size that requires larger space to store and also inconvenient in carrying.